Generally, a desktop computer may include at least one display (e.g., a monitor). A mobile device (e.g., a portable phone, a smartphone, or a tablet personal computer (PC)) using a touch screen may include one display.
A user of the desktop computer may divide a screen of the display depending on a work environment (e.g., horizontally or vertically divide the screen to work with a plurality of displayed windows). When a web browser is executed, the user moves up or down a web page by using a page-up button or a page-down button on a keyboard. When using a mouse in place of a keyboard, the user may move up or down the web page by selecting a scroll bar at a side of the web page with a cursor of the mouse. The user may also move to the top of the web page by selecting a top button indicated by a text or an icon on the bottom of the web page.
A mobile device has a small screen size and has a limitation in input when compared to the desktop computer. In case of the mobile device, it is difficult to divide the screen for use.
Moreover, on the mobile device, various applications such as default applications manufactured by a manufacturer of the device and installed on the device and additional applications downloaded and installed through an application store site of the Internet may be executed. The additional applications may be developed by general users and registered on the store site. Thus, any people can freely sell applications developed by them to the user of the mobile device through the application store site. At present, on the mobile device, depending on a product, several tens of thousands of to several hundreds of thousands of applications are provided for free or with fee.
As such, various applications that spark consumers' curiosities and satisfy consumers' demands have been provided on the mobile device, but the mobile devices have limitations in a size of a display and a user interface (UI) because of being manufactured to be of a portable size. Thus, the user may experience inconvenience in executing multiple applications on the mobile device. For example, on the mobile device, if one application is executed, the application may be displayed on the entire display region of the display, and if the user desires to execute another application in this state, the user has to terminate the currently executed application first and then selects an execution key for executing the desired application.
That is, to execute several applications on the mobile device, the user has to perform a cumbersome process of repeating execution and termination of the applications. In addition, there is no way to simultaneously execute multiple applications on the mobile device.
Meanwhile, a conventional method has been proposed in which one or more displays are provided on the mobile device or one display is divided for use. However, even in the mobile device to which the conventional method of adding or dividing the display is applied, when a notification event of additional information occurs or an application is additionally executed, the notification event or a processing view of the application is displayed only in a predefined position, causing interference with an existing main view. Moreover, when the display added or divided is reduced in size, information in the size-reduced display is lost.